Factions of Time
DO NOT MAKE PAGES OF THE FACTIONS! THEY WILL BE CREATED BY ME. DO NOT ALSO EDIT THIS PAGE OR PAGES LINKED TO THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION. SECOND TIME I SAY THIS. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE OR ANY PAGES LINKED TO IT WITHOUT '''MY '''PERMISSION, EVEN IF ITS FIXING GRAMMAR, OR OTHER THINGS. (and yes this is based on tabs cause my empty brain has no other idea to think of) 'Description' The Factions of Time event is an event based on different ages of human history, such as the Stone Age. It contains 8 different factions in human history. They will have to be played separately and gets harder as it progresses. There are also bonus factions, which are unlocked by completing all the factions. If all the main factions are completed, the Timebender tower will be awarded to the players. (All credits go to Landfalls, creator of the original game TABS.) Storyline It was a normal day in the universe of Tower Battles. One day, the time of the universe ultimately broke, causing a defiance and interrupting theoretical things. The quantum physics have been broken. All laws became untrue. Blah blah blah. The Gods of Tower Battles saw this event happen, suspected it was the Time Wizard who did this nonsense. Unforunately, they were right. The Time Wizard was tired of constantly having to manage time of the universe for multiples of centuries. The Gods attempted to banish him back to his Time World, but it was no use. The Time Wizard had obtained the 8 amulets of Accomplishments of Men, and was invincible with all of them. He sent all the gods to the underworld, and locked them there. What will happen now? Well, it's up to you guys! You have the towers that can defeat any enemy, including him! Fortunately, Gabemcgabingtin has built a time machine that can only be available for a limited time. You must go back in time, defeat enemies from important ages and disable the amulets hidden in the ages. Will you restore time, or will history forever be corrupt? Storyline after finishing all the Main Factions The Gods have thanked you for your good deeds, and have rewarded you their History Mercenary, along with fortune. However, some other Gods operating other worlds still have problems with their worlds ever since the history corruption. Complete their bonus quests and get some other rewards! Storyline during the times when Seasonal Factions are unlocked While the others were celebrating their holidays, the Time Wizard's servant has mysteriously broken out and has caused trouble in the timeline once again. This time, instead of reordering the Timeline, he had went to the days when a certain holiday was invented, then corrupted that part of the timeline. Because of this, nobody even remembers what holidays were. They no longer existed. You will need to de-corrupt all the seasons. Do you have what it takes to bring the holidays back? 'Factions' Here is the list of the factions that appear in the event. (Have to be played separately) Main Factions *Tribal Faction - Requires 20 wins to enter *Medieval Faction - Requires 30 wins to enter *Ancient Greek Faction - Requires 40 wins to enter *Viking Faction - Requires 50 wins to enter *Renaissance Faction - Requires 60 wins to enter *Pirate Faction - Requires 75 wins to enter *Modern Faction - Requires 90 wins to enter *Futuristic Faction - Requires 100 wins to enter Bonus Factions * Rustbucket Faction - Requires 100 wins to enter * Dystopian Faction - Requires 125 wins to enter * Razzape Faction - Requires 150 wins to enter Seasonal Factions * Pumpkin Faction - Unlockable during October 4 to November 2. (Requires 50 wins to enter) * Dynasty Faction - Unlockable during December 26 to January 16. (Requires 50 wins to enter) Scrapped Factions These factions were originally made as an idea before the page was created, but was scrapped for the final product. * Farmer Faction * Hidden Faction Obtainable Badges Traveller - Complete all Main Factions. Where No Man Has Gone - Complete all Bonus Factions. Trivia * This event was heavily inspired by the steam game, Totally Accurate Battle Simulator made by Landfalls.Category:Fanmade Events Update History (9/13/2019) - Page was created. (9/14-21/2019) - 5 factions were made, and Bonus Factions were added. (10/5/2019) - Pirate and Modern Faction pages were made. (10/26/2019) - Futuristic Faction was made, completing the entire main factions. Rustbucket Faction was also made. (11/2/2019) - Dystopian Faction was made. (11/7/2019) - Razzape Faction was made. (11/16/2019) - Update History was added to the page. (11/18/2019) - Storyline was added to the page. (11/19/2019) - New Seasonal Factions! Dynasty Faction is now added to ingame.